<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules are made to be broken by EndlessStairway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180734">Rules are made to be broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway'>EndlessStairway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rules are made to be broken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Swap, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Domestic Discipline, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, Sharing, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threesome, Unfinished podfic, hair cutting, mild punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony are in Asgard, and Loki needs a reminder that his family doesn't control him anymore - Tony does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Original Male Character, Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rules are made to be broken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I found this in my WIPs folder today and thought you all might like to read it. I wrote it a couple of years ago and only did a little polishing up, so it's a little rough around the edges, but I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you all are safe and healthy wherever you are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525">EndlessStairway</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525/chapter-1">Rules are Made to be Broken - Chapter 1</a></p>
</div><p>
  <span>“Who was that man?” Tony's tone was mild but his posture told a different story. He stood before Loki's chair, arms folded, eyes narrow. Loki glanced up at him and looked back to his book, turning the page. He was trying for nonchalant but Tony could see the slight lift of his lip that gave him away; Loki knew exactly what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What man?” he said, and turned another page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snatched the book out of his hands and tossed it on the floor. “You know exactly who,” he said, “That man that put his hand on you in the market. He touched you, and you let him! Who was he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony!” Loki protested, his eyes following the book where it lay, pages crumpled on the soft rug before the fire. A faint blush spread on his pale cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Got you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had been certain that Loki had known Tony's eyes were on him in the market earlier that day when Loki had visited the gem-cutters stall. Loki had let the handsome merchant brush his raven hair back from his face and hold a sparkling green crystal up to his eyes. He had bitten his lips and smiled. He had allowed the man’s touch, even, to Tony’s suspicious gaze, leaning into it a little. The merchant had gazed at Loki with admiring eyes and let his fingers brush through his hair. Tony marked his face. A mere merchant should know better than to touch a prince of the realm, even if he was unaware that that prince belonged to Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Touching was against the rules, and the one thing Loki both loved and loathed, was rules. As much as he loved to be bound with ropes and shackles, Loki equally loved to be bound with Tony’s words, with his commands. He struggled and fought against them just as much as he did the chains. Tony did not let him escape from either one though; if Loki broke the rules he would be punished, as surely the sun rose the next day. Loki belonged to Tony, willingly, eagerly, and completely, but sometimes he needed to be reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stepped forward and Loki leaned back in his chair almost unconsciously, until the back of the chair pressed against him and he could retreat no further. Tony gripped the lock of hair the merchant had touched, wound it around his fingers and pulled it tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knife,” he said, and held out his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was breathing hard already, his head held at an awkward angle by Tony’s grip on his hair. He didn’t pull away, although he was easily capable of it. He let Tony hold him, he submitted to his control, and Tony’s own breath sped up in answer. He yanked on Loki’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knife!” he repeated with another tug on Loki's hair, making him gasp. Loki quickly produced a knife from his sleeve and put it in Tony’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” he said, “Tony, please. He was nobody! No one! What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony didn’t answer him. In one swift motion, he cut the lock of Loki’s hair and tossed it into the fire. Loki’s mouth gaped. He had not expected that. Tony usually allowed him the pleasure of pleading his case, of trying to negotiate for mercy before Tony enacted his punishment. Not this time. Loki had let some flirtatious stall-holder touch him, and Tony was displeased. The acrid smell of burning hair filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touching is not allowed,” Tony said, staring down at Loki’s shocked face. “Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki swallowed, perhaps realizing that he was in for more than he had bargained for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too late</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tony thought. Unless Loki wanted to use his safeword, which he never did, he was in Tony’s hands now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touching is not allowed,” Loki repeated, trying too late to appease his lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony huffed, rolled his eyes, “Try again. You know the rule. Tell me properly this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki shifted in his chair, “I may not,” he began, then swallowed again, “I may not allow the touch of any other men.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Tony said, “and did you follow that rule, Loki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, his eyes low. Playing penitent now would not save him, but Tony enjoyed the performance anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out loud,” he ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Tony,” Loki said, his voice almost a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what happens when you break the rules, Loki?” Tony asked, the well-rehearsed series of questions and answers shortening Loki’s breath and spreading a telltale flush down his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You discipline me, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” Tony said. Loki’s hand crept up to touch the short scraps of hair that Tony had severed, as though he could not believe Tony had actually done it, had actually cut his hair and tossed it in the fire. But he had, and it would not be his only punishment that evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strip,” Tony ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki glanced over his shoulder. The unlocked door of their generous palace apartment led out to the reception room, where servants silently came and went about their duties. It was not late, still before the evening meal. It was unlikely that anyone would come in, but not impossible. A servant would knock, but Thor would not, should he be inclined to visit his brother. Tony could see Loki weigh it up in his head before he stood and let his asymmetric leather jacket fall from his shoulders. He laid it across the chair, swiftly followed by his linen tunic and his soft undershirt. He kicked his boots off and unbuckled the straps holding up his leather pants, pausing for a moment, looking to Tony in case he changed his mind. Tony gestured for him to continue and Loki did. He stepped out of the pants and laid them over the arm of the chair as well. He was bare underneath, just as Tony liked him. He turned and stood before his lover, naked, his arms loose at his sides, hiding nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony drank him in. Tall and lean, lightly muscled with a flat belly and narrow hips, Tony never tired of the sight, especially like this. Standing in this golden room, every surface glowing and gilded, Loki’s pale skin was like marble. He was a work of art in the firelight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stepped up to him, looked him up and down, making a show of his appraisal. He let his gaze linger on the golden cage he kept locked around Loki’s cock. It was delicately crafted, made exactly to Tony’s specification by a skilled and discreet Nidavellir craftswoman. She didn’t ask questions and Tony paid well. A heavy gold ring passed behind Loki’s balls, the cage attached to the ring by an enchanted lock that only Tony could open. Tony hooked a finger around the ring and tugged. Loki caught his breath, but he kept his arms at his sides and didn’t resist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been?” Tony asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine...nine days, Tony.” Nine days was a long time for Loki to be so restrained. Tony usually did not make him wait so long without any relief, but they were in Asgard, not in their home on Earth, and Tony felt that Loki needed it. Loki was wound as tight as a bowstring, dealing with his parents, with his brother, with the weight of his history in that place. He needed to know Tony was there with him, was there </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, and so Tony had locked him up and told him that Asgard had no claim on him anymore. He belonged to Tony now, and everything about him was Tony’s personal property. But it seemed Loki needed more than that, and Tony was happy to give it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bend over,” he ordered, pointing to the chair piled with Loki’s clothes. Loki obeyed, putting his hands on the arms of the chair and bending from the waist, his feet apart. Tony could not resist taking a handful of the firm flesh on display and squeezing. Loki gasped but didn’t move, and when Tony slapped Loki’s ass hard, he jumped but held his position. Tony produced a golden plug from his pocket, stroking it up Loki’s thigh, signaling his intentions. Loki groaned; he knew what was coming. The plug was the partner of the cage that Loki wore. It was another mark of Tony's ownership.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki tried to look over his shoulder, to catch Tony’s eye and try to plead with him, but Tony was having none of it. He pushed Loki’s head down and held him there with one hand on the back of his neck. The slick metal of the plug needed no lubricant to slide into Loki’s ass. Tony did not hesitate; he pushed it home and let Loki breathe through it as the widest part stretched him out and then popped inside, leaving the ruby-red gem on the flared head visible. Loki shuddered as it filled him, too small to be satisfying but too large to be ignored. It was perfect. Loki would not forget it, even at dinner with his parents, he would know that he was filled with Tony’s claim on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pulled Loki’s hair, the shorn patch slipping through his fingers, no longer long enough to grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can glamor this,” he allowed, “but not when we’re alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tony,” Loki said humbly, still bent over the chair, waiting for permission to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay there,” Tony said, an idea coming to him. Something that would remind Loki in no uncertain terms who he belonged to. He strode to the bedroom and rummaged through the bags they had brought with them from Earth, finding the golden cuffs and the length of fine, strong chain that he wanted. The Nidavellir craftswoman had been the recipient of many repeat orders from Tony over the past few years, and the cuffs were her masterpiece; the delicate patterns of leaves made them look purely decorative, but only Tony could remove them once they were on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” Tony said, “Get dressed, leave the jacket off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki eyes the cuffs and the chain anxiously, but he got dressed as ordered, moving delicately as he got used to the fat plug inside him. By the end of the evening, he would be nicely loosened up, ready for Tony to spread him out on their bed and shove his face in the pillows. Arousal rose in Tony’s belly at the thought of it, and he hoped tonight’s dinner would not be the long, drawn-out affair that the past few evenings had been. He could count on Loki to get them out of there quickly, though, especially once he understood what else Tony had planned for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Loki was back in his tunic, Tony slipped the golden cuffs around his upper arms, over the linen. The cuffs expanded in Tony's hands and tightened around Loki's biceps, gripping him tightly enough to feel, but not tightly enough to cut off his ciruclation. It was only when Tony passed the chain behind Loki’s back and attached the cuffs together that Loki understood. The cuffs and chain were high enough on his arms for him to wear his jacket, but he could not raise his arms. Loki would have to be very, very careful about his movements for the entire evening if he did not want to reveal his bondage to the watching court. He would not be able to forget Tony's control over him for a single moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” Loki breathed as his predicament became apparent, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door told them that they were summoned for dinner. “I’m not done with you yet,” Tony warned. “Be good this evening and maybe I’ll just use my hand and not the paddle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony…” Loki groaned again, squirming where he stood, shaking his arms to get comfortable with the constriction of the chain, writhing his hips to get used to the plug spreading him ready for Tony's pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No complaining,” Tony said, pulling on his own elaborately embroidered Asgardian-style jacket. “You deserve it, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki bit his lip and hung his head, the glint in his eye returned, having got exactly what he wanted from his lover. “Yes Tony,” he said, in his best contrite tone, “Yes Tony, I deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smirked right back at him. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Loki; distracting him from his overbearing family was no problem at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s eat,” he said, and opened the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends, I hope you're all doing well and keeping safe and healthy in these crazy times. I don't have the focus to work on my book or on any long-fic so here's another chapter of this - a little treat for me to write and hopefully for you to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525">EndlessStairway</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525/chapter-2">Rules are Made to be Broken - Chapter 2</a></p>
</div><p>Loki shook his hair out as they left the room, the severed lock reappearing with a golden glow. Tony ran his fingers through it with a wink. “Perfect,” he said and went on tiptoes to kiss Loki’s cheek.</p>
<p>Loki stiffened his back and locked down the soft smile that lingered on his face. “Shall we?” he asked, holding out his arm for Tony to take. In public, Tony played the part of Loki’s adoring, infatuated, human pet. It was a performance they both found amusing and that served to remove any trace of doubt about Loki’s role in their relationship. The Asgardians already assumed Loki was, not to mince words about it,<em> on top. </em> He was a prince, he was stronger and older, he was from the golden realm; he was clearly Tony’s superior in every way. Loki’s dalliance with this irreverent mortal raised a few eyebrows, but overall it was acceptable to his family and the court, as long as there was no hint that Tony had any power or influence over the prince. As long as he was nothing but Loki’s plaything.</p>
<p>Tony didn’t care at all what these stuffed-up Asgardians thought of him, and Loki cared just enough to want to retain their respect, so they let that assumption flourish unchecked. Tony fed into it every chance he got. He hung on Loki’s arm, he kissed his fingertips, he made puppy-dog eyes at him in the market when he wanted something shiny. It delighted Loki’s trickster nature to do such things, when in the hours before their public appearances he probably had been on his knees with Tony's cock in his mouth, or on his belly, legs spread and Tony's panting breath hot on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“You’re blushing, Loki,” Tony murmured as they strolled through the broad, open, cloister arm in arm, Asgard's golden evening sun shining down on them. “What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>That only made Loki blush more, and Tony chuckled at his reaction and squeezed his arm. “Thinking about getting your ass beaten later?” he asked in an undertone.</p>
<p>“I am now,” Loki replied, his voice low and lustful.</p>
<p>Tony laughed out loud at that and raised Loki’s hand to kiss, accidentally-on-purpose moving his arm enough to tug on the chain that linked his upper arms together. “Keep it together,” he said fondly as they arrived at the great hall. “It’s showtime.”</p>
<p>They were seated at the top table, as usual. Loki on Frigga’s left and Tony beside him. It was a high honor indeed for a mortal pet such as Tony to be seated with the royal family. Loki had insisted that he would not be parted from his companion and Frigga had been happy enough to see him back on Asgard that she had agreed. Odin made no comment on it, but his dark glares in Tony’s direction gave away his opinion very clearly.</p>
<p>Loki dismissed the servant standing behind his chair, and Tony held his seat for him and poured his wine before he sat down himself. Loki always dismissed any servant assigned to him for such duties and let Tony wait on him instead. It was part of their performance and it was also one of Tony’s rules. If by some chance, a servant filled his cup, Loki left it untouched. He was forbidden to drink anything except what Tony gave him, and he loved it. It was one of his favorite restrictions, especially here on Asgard. It made everything so much easier to tolerate, even the sound of Odin lecturing him from over Frigga’s shoulder. He could let it wash over him, sip at the drink his lover had given him, and feel the warmth of Tony’s control wrapped around him.</p>
<p>Dinner was almost over when Odin launched into his usual tirade, telling Loki that it was time to return to Asgard and ‘do his duty’ to his people. Loki let him talk. Perhaps one day he would return to Asgard, but he would again never be under Odin’s thumb. He would return when the realms needed him or when his brother was king, not before.</p>
<p>Beside him, Tony leaned his head on Loki’s shoulder and reached over to top up his cup. Tony was being especially generous with the wine tonight, especially in light of Loki’s earlier transgression. Usually, he only allowed Loki one refill, but this was the second already. Loki wondered if he was being encouraged to drink so that he would be more indulgent of whatever Tony had planned for him after dinner. He smiled to himself, Odin’s voice droning on his other side, ignored and irrelevant. If Tony wanted Loki intoxicated, Loki would oblige him. Tony got what he wanted where Loki was concerned.</p>
<p>Loki picked up his cup, careful not to overreach the length of his chain and give himself away. He drained his wine and set the cup down, waiting to see if he would be given more. After a few moments, Tony reached over and filled it again. Tony had not touched his own wine at all, another clue as to his intentions. Tony did not drink if he was planning to put Loki to use, but he sometimes liked Loki to be tipsy. He said it made Loki <em> amenable</em>, an observation that sent another thrill down Loki’s spine. His lover had the power over him to modify his mood, to change his behavior. To make him <em> amenable</em>.</p>
<p>Loki shifted in his seat, rocking the plug where it penetrated him, squeezing his muscles around it. Before the night was over the plug would be removed and Tony would do with him whatever he pleased. Perhaps he would leave the chain on when he took him. He certainly would leave the cage on, and Loki was glad of it. Loki did not want release, he wanted to be controlled, he wanted to be bound as tightly as possible to his lover's will. Loki moved his arms forward and let the chain tighten across his back. He shifted in his seat again. He was a creature caught in the web of a clever, hungry, spider; wrapped in blissful silk and waiting to be devoured.</p>
<p>He shivered in his seat, and Frigga turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“Are you well, my dear?” she asked, cutting off Odin’s monologue.</p>
<p>Loki got himself under control. “Yes, mother,” he said, feeling more than seeing Tony’s wicked smile on his other side. “I am perfectly fine, thank you.” Frigga nodded and Odin resumed his lecture.</p>
<p>Loki smiled and drank his wine, every sip of it like honey on his tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525">EndlessStairway</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-7591224-282092525/rules-are-made-to-be-broken-chapter-3">Rules are made to be broken - Chapter 3</a></p>
</div><p>By the end of the meal, Loki was flushed and loose-limbed, the wine warm in his belly and fuzzy in his mind. He leaned on Tony as they walked back to their rooms, each beat of his heart a pulse of excitement as they neared their destination.</p>
<p>“Tony,” he whispered, almost tripping on his own toes, “Tony, you have got me drunk.”</p>
<p>Tony just smiled and steered Loki through the door to their quarters, peeling him out of his jacket and tugging on the chain behind his back. “How was this?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” Loki declared, abandoning all restraint now, letting his expansive gestures catch on the chain, sighing at the pull on the cuffs as they curtailed his movement. “It was wonderful Tony, you are too, too, good to me.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I know,” Tony hummed, taking hold of the chain and walking Loki into the bedroom. “And I’m not done with being good to you, either, so let’s get you undressed.”</p>
<p>"Yes, Tony,” Loki said and stood patiently while Tony released his cuffs and helped him off with his clothes. Loki let himself float, the wine hazing his mind, making him pliant and placid in his lover’s hands. He stripped Loki down to the cage and the plug in his ass, and then reattached the cuffs as they had been, with the chain across his back. It hardly seemed restrictive at first, but as Loki had discovered at dinner, it was a constant reminder that his body was under Tony’s control. Loki flexed his shoulders, enjoying the pull of the chain against his biceps.</p>
<p>Tony tipped him onto the bed and pulled off his own clothes. He picked up a bottle of oil and joined him, kissing Loki's eyelids and his lips. “You were very good this evening,” he said, “You drank all that wine for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Tony,” Loki sighed, letting his eyes fall shut, laying back on the silk sheets, guided by Tony’s steady hands. “Of course. Anything you want.”</p>
<p>“I like you like this,” Tony said, pouring oil into his hands and stroking down Loki's body, rubbing the oil all over him, turning him into a glistening statue. “You’re a sleepy drunk, it’s adorable.”</p>
<p>Loki smiled to himself, floating and content, Tony's strong hands chasing the last of the tension of dinner from his body. “You said you would beat me,” he reminded Tony without opening his eyes.</p>
<p>“I did,” Tony said, “I did, and I will. When I'm ready."</p>
<p>The wine made Loki smile despite the dark promise in his lover's voice. Tony would do as he wanted, and Loki would let him. That was the essence of the understanding between them, and it had served them well so far.</p>
<p>“I am at your mercy, Tony,” Loki murmured.</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes you are,” Tony agreed. “You did well this evening, but you still disobeyed me today. Tell me again the rule you broke.”</p>
<p>Loki bit his lip, but Tony tapped his cheek and make him open his eyes. "Tell me," he said sternly.</p>
<p>“I may not allow the touch of any other men,” Loki said, hanging his head.</p>
<p>Tony set the oil down, leaning on Loki's cuffed arms, pinning him to the bed. “Right," Tony said. "That's the rule, you know it well enough, and still you broke it. I want to know why. Am I not enough for you? Do I not keep you satisfied? Do I need to do more?”</p>
<p>“No!” Loki said, the lethargy vanishing from his body at Tony’s words. “No! Tony, no! I don’t want anyone but you!”</p>
<p>“Because,” Tony said, sliding his hand up under Loki’s chin and squeezing his jaw, “If I need to do more, I will. If I need to take you to the market and find some handsome trader to satisfy you, I will. If I need to take you to a tavern and invite a few off-duty soldiers to take you upstairs, believe me Loki, I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Loki stared up at him, wide-eyed. Heat rose up from his toes to the roots of his hair at his lover’s lascivious words. “You would not,” Loki whispered, his mouth watering at the very idea that Tony may do it, that he may give him to other men, that he may have him serviced by strangers.</p>
<p>“I would,” Tony said without a trace of doubt in his tone. “If that's what you need Loki, I'll do it. I’ll get us a room at an inn, and I’ll let you drink, just like tonight. You’ll be just as sleepy and compliant as you are now.”</p>
<p>Loki licked his lips, “Then what would you do?” he asked, rolling his hips under Tony's weight, the cursed cage closed around his cock stopping the sensation he desperately needed.</p>
<p>“Turn over,” Tony said in answer. Loki rolled onto his belly, the chain across his back making his movements awkward. Tony put a knee between his legs and Loki obediently spread them, squirming as Tony tapped his fingers on the gold plug that nestled between his buttocks.</p>
<p>“Then what?” Loki asked again, his breath short, his arms pinned to his sides, the chain too short to let him reach down and fight the cage to stroke himself, too short to let him push up on his hands and knees. He could do nothing but stay where Tony put him and writhe under his touch.</p>
<p>“I’ll tie you to the bed,” Tony whispered with a bite to Loki’s neck that made him moan, sparks shooting under his skin and stars blooming behind his eyes. “Just like this. I’ll tie you down on your stomach with your legs spread and your cock locked in a cage. I’ll gag you and blindfold you, and I’ll leave you there and go find your first customer.”</p>
<p>“Tony,” Loki cried, “Tony, please!”</p>
<p>“Please yes?” Tony asked, “Or please no?”</p>
<p>Loki moaned into the pillows. He didn’t know the answer. “Please,” he said again, “Please!”</p>
<p>Tony eased the plug out of Loki's body and poured oil into his hand. “You don’t know, do you?” he asked, slipping two fingers inside the tight heat of Loki’s ass. “You don’t know if you want it. That's why I make your decisions, Loki.”</p>
<p>Loki tipped his hips up, trying to focus, trying to give Tony the answer he wanted. “I thought,” he gasped as Tony worked him open, slick and hot, “I thought I was not to allow the touch of other men?” he asked.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled in his ear. “<em>You </em> are forbidden to allow the touch of other men,” he said, “But <em> I </em> can do whatever I want. If I decide you’re going to get fucked by as many men as I can find to take you, then that’s what’s going to happen, Loki. Can you imagine it? Laying helpless there on the bed as they take their turns with you? I’ll send them up in groups. There’ll be a line outside your door. As soon as one of them is done with you the next one will take his place. They’ll see you there, tied down and gagged and blindfolded and they’ll know you couldn’t refuse them even if you wanted to, but they won’t care. They’ll  fuck you one after the other, and there won’t be anything you can do about it.”</p>
<p>Loki’s fists clenched in the silk sheets as Tony growled his threats in his ear. Loki was dizzy with arousal at the mental image Tony painted, as well as with the utter certainty that Tony would do it. He <em> would </em>do it, and that knowledge almost tipped Loki over the edge as Tony breached him and shoved all the way inside with one hard thrust. He grabbed a double handful of Loki’s hair and held him down, breathless in the pillows as he was taken. Loki’s cock throbbed in the cage, trapped and pulsing with compressed arousal, burning through him with desperate heat but with nowhere to go. Loki would not be allowed to climax, he would be denied his release even as his lover used him for his own pleasure, even as his lover took him and used him, as he pumped his cock inside Loki’s body, as he gasped and moaned over his back, the oil on Loki's body slick between them, the slick slide of it adding to his lover's pleasure. Loki’s needs were irrelevant. His purpose was to provide pleasure, not to receive it. The sheets tore under his hands. He was shaking, every muscle clenched and burning, his imprisoned cock throbbed, his thighs ached from the spread of his legs, the pillow was wet from his tears as Tony spilled inside him.</p>
<p>“Please,’ he sobbed, as Tony pulled out, “Please, please, please, I beg you, I beg you! It had been nine days! Nine days, Tony, please have mercy. I will do anything!” Loki sobbed harder as the plug was pushed back inside him. Tony would not relent, he would not grant Loki his mercy.</p>
<p>Loki screamed into the pillow as the first blow of the paddle smacked his buttocks. He had not even noticed Tony fetch it, that was how far gone he was, writhing helplessly on the bed, a creature of pure sensation, desperate and howling as he was beaten. Each strike of the paddle sent him further and further from rational thought, until he was nothing but sobs and burning, bruised flesh.</p>
<p>Tony saw it as soon as Loki snapped. The tension dropped out of him and every strained nerve let go as the endorphins flooded his brain. His pained gasps turned to blissful moans as Tony's blows washed though his body, releasing wave after wave of pleasure, his eyes blown and dark, his limbs loose and pliant as he let go and submitted utterly and completely. Everything rearranged itself in that moment. Tony's control was unlike anything Loki had ever experienced. It was nothing like the heavy weight of Asgard's control grinding on his chest. It was the opposite; it was a harness woven of golden light that lifted him up, that suspended him above mundane concerns, that cradled him and protected him and sent him hurtling towards the heavens.</p>
<p>Loki closed his eyes, and flew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey check it out, I finally wrote a short fic lol! Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I say complete? An idea came to me in a dream, and who I am to deny the muses?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Loki's mind was bright and clear, his usual twisted mess of anxious thoughts forced back for a day or so. Tony had taken full advantage of his good mood by suggesting that they go out for a morning ride, and Loki had agreed before he thought it through.</p><p><em> Riding</em>.</p><p>Loki was an utter fool for going along with it, but he had said yes and Tony seemed excited, so he could not go back on it. Besides, a vain, proud part of Loki wanted Tony to see him in his riding clothes. So, misgivings aside, he was strolling arm in arm with Tony, heading for the stables with his cock in a cage and a plug in his tender, bruised ass. Loki shook his head at his own idiocy.</p><p>“You should wear that around the penthouse,” Tony said in a low murmur. They were in public so Tony was playing the infatuated pet, gazing up at Loki lovingly, his eyes wide and adoring.</p><p>Loki smoothed his hands over his emerald green jacket, cut high at the front and falling in long tails behind him. His tall, polished, boots clicked on the stone floor and he said, "Should I?" in his most innocent voice. He could feel Tony's appreciation rolling off him in waves, so strong that it was almost a physical force.</p><p>“Mmm hmm. You should,” Tony said, his hand tight on Loki’s elbow, fingers pressing into his flesh where no one would see. “We could go riding anytime you like.”</p><p>Loki swallowed and tried to control his breathing. It would not do to show up at the stables blushing and stammering. “You do not have any horses,” he managed to reply, knowing what Tony would say next, desperate to hear it.</p><p>“I have <em> you</em>,” Tony said, effortlessly taking his cue, leaning closer to speak quietly in the golden hallways of the royal palace. “I’ll get you a bit and bridle. I’ll ride you all night, Loki.”</p><p>Loki bit down on the helpless moan that wanted to spill from his lips. The Nidavellir craftswoman would soon be getting another lucrative commission from Tony Stark, Loki could tell.</p><p>They emerged into the bright morning sun of the stableyard and paused to take it in. Tony was not surprised that it was as glorious as the rest of the palace. Three sides of the courtyard was stables, constructed of massive, ancient beams of pine and adorned with brushed gold. The scent of fresh, clean, straw filled the air, and liveried stablehands busied themselves with magnificent horses.</p><p>One of the stablehands hurried over, a man about Loki's age, or perhaps a little younger, with cropped hair, freckles and a dazzling smile. He bowed to Loki and threw Tony a friendly, appraising glance before he said, “I am ready for you this way, my prince.” They followed him to a quieter corner of the yard where two horses waited, their chestnut brown coats glowing in the warm sun.</p><p>Loki’s face broke into a smile of genuine pleasure at the sight. It was rare for him to be unguarded on Asgard, and Tony’s heart lifted to see it. He had known Loki needed a break from the palace; getting to see him in his riding clothes was just a bonus.</p><p>“Thank you, Tarrin,” Loki said gripping the man's shoulder warmly.</p><p>“You are very welcome, Prince Loki," Tarrin replied with an answering smile, deferential but not obsequious. "May I assist your companion to mount?”</p><p>The stablehand could clearly tell Tony was no horseman, and at Loki’s nod he cupped his hands to help Tony step up into the stirrup. Loki mounted without help, but as he landed in the saddle the reality of his plugged and paddled ass made itself known. He held his breath until the intensity of the sensation faded away. When he looked back, Tarrin was smiling up at Tony, holding his calf as he adjusted the length of the stirrups, taking his time and making sure the fragile mortal was comfortable. Tony was the prince’s favorite, of course such treatment was required. Loki waited patiently while Tarrin attended to him.</p><p>Tarrin bid them farewell with a final touch of his fingers to Tony’s calf, and then they were moving.</p><p>They rode through the city and out into the hills before they spoke again, out of sight and sound of the city, when they could ride side by side.</p><p>“Tarrin’s into me,” Tony said with a wide grin.</p><p>Loki smiled back at him, happy to see him happy. Jealousy had often been one of Loki's vices in the past, but with Tony it never crossed his mind. Tony had claimed him so completely that there was no room for it. Loki was Tony’s creature to his very core; he belonged <em> to </em> him and he belonged <em> with </em>him. No flirtatious stablehand was going to change that. “Of course,” he said. “You’re charming and attractive, and the entire palace is gossiping about you. He’d be a fool if he did not desire you.”</p><p>“The entire palace is talking about me?” Tony said, preening.</p><p>Loki adjusted his seat. The motion of the horse was pressing the plug into him in a most vexing manner. Tony's sole concession to the ride had been to change the metal plug for one of soft plastic, but the new plug was shaped and angled just right to gradually drive Loki insane.</p><p>“Indeed, they are talking about you,” Loki said, when he was more comfortable, ignoring Tony’s knowing look. “A mere lowly mortal who has captured the attention of a prince of Asgard? You are a sensation, and a scandal. I see how they look at you, all of them, not just our handsome stablehand. They want to know what I do to you at night, because they want to do it too.”</p><p>Tony laughed and snatched at a branch as they rode under it. He broke off a handful of pine needles to crush in his hand, the sharp scent of them floating in the air around them. He did not follow the conversation where Loki thought he would, to ask about his own gossip. Instead, he said, “You thought he was handsome?”</p><p>“Who?” Loki said, confused.</p><p>“Tarrin,” Tony said, tucking the crushed pine needles into his pocket. “You said he was handsome.”</p><p>“He…” Loki’s breath quickened. He grabbed at the glamored lock of his hair that Tony had cut the previous night, Loki's punishment for allowing a market trader to put a hand on him. Evidently Tony had not forgotten it. “I did not allow him to touch me!” Loki rushed out, “I swear to you Tony, he did not touch me…”</p><p>Tony reined his horse, pulling them both to a stop on the dirt road on a wooded hillside, alone but for the birds and beasts that surrounded them. “Would you like him to?” Tony asked, meeting Loki’s panicky gaze with his calm, deep, brown eyes.</p><p>All thoughts flew out of Loki’s head, leaving only the intense sensory memory of being spread out face-down on Tony’s bed, a harsh growl in his ear of, ‘<em>believe me, Loki, I’ll do it'. </em> And Loki <em> did </em>believe him; he believed all of Tony's threats and his promises because Tony had never lied to him.</p><p>“I...I…” Loki stammered, off balance. The sudden possibility was too much to consider. If he said <em> yes </em> , Tony would make it happen. If he said <em> no </em>Tony would shrug and ride on. Tony was offering him a choice. He did not often do that anymore, not as he had when they were first together, before they had learned each other so well. Since then, Loki had given Tony more and more of his choices, gladly, joyously relieving himself of those burdens and trusting in his beloved to care for him as he thought best. It was intoxicating sometimes, to be so loved.</p><p>Loki swallowed, his mouth dry. Tony was watching him, his head cocked slightly to the side, waiting for his answer.</p><p>“I don’t...I don’t know,” Loki said eventually, his uncertain fingers stroking over and over on the severed lock of hair. “If you wish…” he paused for breath, unsteady on his horse, the wooded pathway blurring and fading in front of his eyes. Tony was the only thing he could see, and he was falling into his gaze as if it were a deep, deep well. He tried again; “If you wish me to...be available…to share me...” He could not even finish his sentence, overwhelmed with the idea of Tony giving him to the stablehand. His blood was pumping hot in his veins, the cage compressed his cock and his hips rocked helplessly in the saddle. The plug inside him rubbed against the bundle of nerves that made the cage constrict him even more, until the endless, heady circle of sensation looped around him like a finely wrought chain.</p><p>Tony watched him with his eyes as deep as the forest, taking in his helpless twitching, his hot flush, his panting breath. He saw right to Loki’s core and pulled out his every secret.</p><p>“Do you want me to decide for you?” he said, his voice low and rough, forcing Loki to answer him.</p><p>“Yes,” Loki gasped, before he even knew he was going to say it. “Yes, Tony. Please. That’s what I want. Decide for me.”</p><p>Tony leaned over in his saddle and pulled Loki towards him, kissing him hard, plundering his mouth, biting his tongue, pulling his hair, forcing him to squirm as the plug rocked into him again and again. He let him go a moment later, letting him fall back into the saddle, breathless and flushed.</p><p>“As you wish, my prince,” he said, and rode on down the path.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been low on creative energy lately, this fun little PW(almost no)P is getting me excited about writing again, so I hope you're enjoying it! </p>
<p>Check out Achika_pl's hilarious art based on Chapter Four: </p>
<p>1) The Ride  https://imgur.com/a/AkR2O3d<br/>2) Stable Boy  https://imgur.com/a/jraEzLh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They rode up to the headland above the city, which gave Loki plenty of time to gather his scattered thoughts and calm himself down. When they arrived, they dismounted their horses and sat side by side on the rocky overhang, silently looking out over the golden glory of Asgard.</p>
<p>“That is Idunn’s orchard,” Loki said, pointing out to the far distance beyond the city. A walled garden was visible there, a bright glow hanging over it that outshone even the sun. Tony slipped his hand into Loki’s, leaning his head on his shoulder, all games between them falling away.</p>
<p>“You’re sure it's worth it?” Tony asked, “Putting up with Odin’s bullshit for a chance at a golden apple?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Loki said at once, wrapping one arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulling him close. The coconut smell of his hair mingled with the crushed pine needles in his pocket; the perfect blend of sharp and sweet, just like Tony himself. “Of course you are worth it. I will not be without you, Tony, not now that I have found you. I would put up with Odin’s lectures for another hundred years if that is what it took.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled and turned his head to kiss Loki’s hand, nibbling on his knuckle with gentle bites. “Lucky for you we don’t have that long,” he said, and despite his light tone Loki knew it was true. They had two decades at the most before the clock ran out. Odin did not make quick decisions; he was as slow and ponderous as a glacier. Loki could only hope he would allow Tony to take the trials while he was still young and healthy enough to survive them. If he did not...well, there were other options, but Loki would prefer not to make himself and Tony fugitives from Asgard, forced to flee the nine realms until Odin fell into his final sleep.</p>
<p>Loki shivered and buried his face in Tony’s hair, inhaling deeply. He wanted Tony as close as it was possible to be, and then closer that that. He wanted Tony surrounding him and inside him, endless and unending. He could not be without him.</p>
<p>“Tony,” he breathed, and that was all he needed to say. Tony turned to him, his own passion clear on his face.</p>
<p>“Lie down,” he said, and rested his fingertips on Loki’s chest. The gentlest pressure all he needed to push Loki back until he was stretched out on the rocky ground. Tony pulled off his rust-red riding coat and rolled it up, shoving it under Loki’s shoulders so that his head tipped back, baring his throat. Loki let him do it, unsure what his intention was but willing to wait and find out. Tony always knew what Loki wanted and although he did not always give it to him, he made sure to give him what he <em> needed </em>. Here on the golden realm, confronted by his past at every step and trying to find his future, Loki needed to feel how tightly bound he was, how closely Tony held him, how little control Asgard held over him compared to the strength of his lover’s will.</p>
<p>“Eyes closed, mouth open,” Tony ordered. A wave of heat washed over Loki’s body, his clothes suddenly too tight, too hot, and he longed to take them off. He would gladly strip for Tony, even here on open ground, but he had not been given that order. Tony wanted his mouth, not the rest of him, and so all Loki could do was dig his fingernails into the rough gravel, close his eyes and open his mouth.</p>
<p>Tony knelt behind Loki’s head, facing out over the splendor of Asgard, his knees pressed to Loki’s shoulders and Loki’s head cradled between his thighs. Tony put one firm hand behind Loki’s neck, and with his other hand he opened his pants and freed his thick cock. He let the tip brush against Loki’s mouth, wringing out an eager moan of anticipation. Loki licked his lips, relishing the salty taste, but Tony twisted his fist in his hair. He yanked Loki's head back into position and growled at him, his voice deep with his desire, “I said <em>mouth open.”</em></p>
<p>Loki’s lips parted and Tony leaned forward, feeding Loki his cock. He did not rush, and he did not need to use force, he just slid forward. It was up to Loki to adjust the angle of his head, to raise his chin and open his throat and let the heavy length slip down. Tony watched, entranced, as Loki swallowed him as easily as if he had been made for it, as though his throat were a sheath for Tony's cock. It was not, of course, and it had not always been so easy. Tony had trained Loki to do this, just as he had trained him to perform many other tricks that Tony enjoyed.</p>
<p>Stars danced before Loki's tightly closed eyes as the thick flesh in his mouth choked him. The balance of pleasure and suffering was tipped so far towards his lover that Loki was left with nothing, not even oxygen for his lungs, while Tony enjoyed him with leisurely thrusts. Loki’s chest heaved, instinct trying to force him to breathe. His fingernails scratched at the ground and the heels of his boots scraped on the rocks as he was suffocated. Loki's cock throbbed in its cruel cage, but he knew better than to attempt to touch himself. He was required to ask permission before he touched anything of himself that belonged to Tony, and he had no way to ask. His cock, his ass, his mouth; all belonged to Tony and were used as Tony pleased. Loki had made that mistake before and he had no wish to endure the discipline of the breeding bench again. Loki shuddered, held his breath, and kept his hands flat at his sides. His pulse thundered in his chest, the wet squelch of the cock in his throat echoed in his ears, his jaw ached with the effort of keeping his teeth out of Tony’s way. Loki's vision was fading out when Tony pumped his hips for the last time, grinding the last of his pleasure down Loki’s throat, hands twisted in his hair to hold him in place.</p>
<p>When Tony was done with him, Loki was limp and trembling; his face was red, his breath rasped in his sore throat, his body and his clothes were covered in sweat and dust. Tony went back to the horses for a water bottle and helped Loki sit up. He gave him a few sips and then wet a cloth to clean him up, wiping away the sticky mess of cum, sweat and drool that coated his cheeks and chin.</p>
<p>Loki relaxed into his lover's care. He did not beg for his release this time. It was futile; he would be in the cage until they left Asgard, serving Tony's pleasure wholly and completely. But Loki did not mind; Tony's unrelenting strictness was his bulwark against the pressures of his home world. When Tony scooted up behind him and wrapped him in his arms, Loki let his head fall back on Tony's shoulder, exhausted, wrung out, and contented. Even the glow of Idunn's orchard in the distance could not draw his attention away from Tony's deep brown eyes, his soft kisses, his fingers stroking patterns on Loki's skin. He wanted to stay this way forever, peaceful in his lover's embrace, used and loved and safe.</p>
<p>They did not move again until the sun was past its peak and they finally had to leave.</p>
<p>“Trade places with me,” Tony said, brushing the wrinkles and dust out of his jacket.</p>
<p>Loki frowned at him, confused. Tony walked over to Loki’s horse, a wicked grin on his face. “Trade with me,” he said again, and spun his fingers in a circle, pointing from himself to Loki and back again. “Make me look like you, and you look like me.”</p>
<p>Loki bit his lip, but he did as he was told, casting a glamor on himself to take on Tony’s appearance, and one on Tony to take on his own.</p>
<p>“Tony, why…” Loki asked, but Tony just winked at him and scrambled up in the saddle of Loki’s horse. It was not as elegant as Loki’s light-footed leap into the saddle, but Tony  was not as incompetent as Tarrin had thought him, either.</p>
<p>“No questions,” Tony said with a stern look, mimicking Loki's princely expression with uncanny accuracy. Loki had no choice but to mount Tony's horse, clumsy in Tony's smaller body, and start the ride back down to the palace.</p>
<p>Back to the palace, and to the stable yard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! Remember this little PWP? I was inspired to write the final chapter, hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tony,” Loki said as they approached the city walls. It was mid afternoon, and they were on their own until the inevitable formal dinner that evening.</p><p>Tony, in his guise as Loki, turned to look over his shoulder, seeing his own image riding behind him. It was uncanny to see Loki glamoured to look like him, and he expected Loki was feeling the same way.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” He tried to keep his back straight and his shoulders back in his best imitation of Loki’s elegant riding seat.</p><p>“Of course,” Loki said. He paused, unsure what the correct title was. Even here on Asgard, Tony called Loki by his first name in public, another indication of Loki affection for his irreverent human pet.</p><p>“Call me your name,” Tony said with another backward glance. He had been careful to memorize the route out of the city so he could head back to the stables with confidence.</p><p>“Yes, Tony.”</p><p>Tony reined his horse and let Loki catch up to him. He raised his eyebrows until Loki realized what he had done wrong and hastily corrected himself. “Yes, Loki,” he said, the words uncertain, as though speaking to his own shadow.</p><p>His own face grinned back at him, his own green eyes sparkling in the warmth of the Asgardian afternoon sun.</p><p>“You can call me 'sir' if you like.”</p><p>Loki may have blacked out for a moment, swaying on his horse at the gut-punch of arousal that hit him with his lover’s words. He was a prince of Asgard! To think that he could call his mortal lover ‘sir’ in the heart of the golden realm, in the open grounds of the palace itself. He tried to speak, his mouth gaping open.</p><p>Tony saw his reaction and knew at once what he needed to hear. He leaned over and grabbed a fistful of Loki's rust-red jacket, yanking him forward, unbalancing him even more.</p><p>“You <em> will </em>call me sir,” he whispered in his ear, low and hot. Loki could do nothing but nod his head and bite his lip as he was shoved back into his saddle, the plug squirming in his ass, his bruised buttocks throbbing. Tony's intentions were confirmed. He was taking Loki to the stables with the sure and certain aim of giving him over to the stablehand, after he had used his mouth so roughly at the overlook. All of it combined to drive Loki into a frenzy of helpless arousal.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” he managed to gasp. Tony nodded and carried on riding.</p><p>“Help Tarrin with your horse,” Tony murmured to Loki as they arrived back in the stableyard.</p><p>Loki could not resist answering him with “Yes, Sir.” The words curled off his tongue like black smoke, like the rebellion it was to call his lover by that title under Odin’s very nose. It was a thrill Loki could hardly stand, and he was grateful for the cage that prevented any obvious sign of his desperate arousal from making itself known.</p><p>Tarrin smiled his broad smile and welcomed Loki's company. He led him to the back of the large building where the royal horses were kept. Loki’s horse was handed off to another stablehand, and Tarrin and the prince’s companion were left alone in the cool, dim depths of the stables.</p><p>The stall was large and airy, fresh straw scented the air and the quiet sounds of contented animals and low voices of the workers. Loki knew this place well, of course. He had spent a lot of time here in his youth, caring for his horses, grooming them, sitting on the ubiquitous hay bales and polishing his riding tack. It was comforting to be back here, a place he had always felt welcomed, even somewhat safe.</p><p>Tony appeared in the wide doorway to the stall as Tarrin lifted off the heavy saddle. He nodded to Loki and while Tarrin’s back was turned Loki cast a quick spell to seal the area from prying eyes and muffle any sounds. To anyone nearby, it would appear that the horse was content in its stall, and nothing more.</p><p>The familiar brushes were hanging on the wall and Loki took one and started to groom the horse. The repetitive motion was calming and soothing to both him and the animal, who snorted appreciatively and stamped a foot.</p><p>“You've done this before.” Tarrin smiled, running a hand down the horse’s flank, his fingers skimming the edge of Loki’s hand where he held the brush. It was a gesture that could have been flirtatious or could have been perfectly innocent. Loki shivered and stared ahead, the spot where Tarrin fingers had brushed was alight with the sensation.</p><p>Tarrin had touched him - Loki had allowed it and Tony had seen it. There was no going back now. Loki knew why he was here - Tony had made the decision for him. Loki would be given to the stablehand. A wave of heat washed over him, a hot flush on his face as he thought about what would come next. Since Tony had claimed him, Loki had only been with him. He had willingly given Tony his fidelity, his dedication, his body for his lover's exclusive use. But now Tony had decided to share him. Loki could feel his lover’s eyes on him, burning into him, and he needed to be told what to do next.</p><p>Tony folded his arms and leaned on the thick wooden pillar that supported the swinging door of the stall, deliberately leaving the way out clear if Tarrin decided he did not want to play. But Tony felt he had read the man right, and it would not take more than a nudge to get what he wanted.</p><p>“Tarrin, I wonder if you would do me a small favor,”</p><p>“Of course, my prince!” Tarrin said, eager to please his royal visitor.</p><p>Tony strolled into the stall, even with the three of them and the horse there was plenty of room in the double-sized stall. He stood behind Loki and took his shoulder, turning him to face Tarrin. Tony could feel the trembling heat of his lover through his clothes, the arousal that made him clumsy, that made him stumble and trip.</p><p>Tony was taller in his guise as the prince, and it was nice to stand over Loki for once. He kissed Loki's neck from behind, soothing him, but his hands were hard on his shoulders, forcing him to face forward.</p><p>“My companion desires you,” he said to Tarrin, without further preamble. He held Loki in place, running one hand up over his chest to tip his head back, presenting Loki’s bare throat to the stablehand, a gesture of submission that made Loki whimper.</p><p>Tarrin licked his lips, the horse brush dangling from his hand, forgotten. “I...my prince...I…”</p><p>Tony kissed Loki’s neck again, flicked his fingers to open the top button of his jacket, giving Tarrin a glimpse of skin.</p><p>“It is quite alright, Tarrin,” Tony said, doing his best to mimic Loki's princely manner of speaking. “He is a needy little thing as you can tell, and if you would like to oblige him, I can assure you we will not be disturbed.”</p><p>Loki let himself be held in Tony’s arms, resting his head on his lover's shoulder as his words drifted over him. Tony opened the rest of the buttons on his rust-red jacket and Loki could hardly keep his feet when a second set of hands touched his chest, stroking down to his belly.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Tony said.</p><p>Tarrin was close now, standing before then, his eyes darkening, a high flush on his freckled cheeks.</p><p>“Yes, my prince,” he breathed, reaching out to stroke the soft skin of Loki’s neck, the triangular patch revealed by his open button. “May I…?” His fingers hovered over the next button. Loki could feel the heat of them now, the stablehand before him and Tony behind him, both of them focused and intent on him.</p><p>“You may do whatever you please,” Tony said, pushing Loki forward half a step, giving him over to Tarrin. “He can be wilful but nothing more than you can handle, I am sure.”</p><p>Tarrin cupped his hands around Loki’s jaw, looking into his eyes. “You want this?” He brushed the rough pad of his thumb over Loki’s lips, waiting for his response before he did anything further. Loki nodded, his throat dry. He did want it, because Tony had decided it for him. Loki desired nothing more than to be the subject of his lover’s will.</p><p>“Yes,” Loki said, his eyes locked with Tarrin’s, watching them dilate as he spoke. Tarrin liked his compliance, he liked to be given a toy to play with. Just as he might like to ride a guest’s fine horse, he would likewise enjoy riding the prince’s mortal plaything.</p><p>Tarrin paused, glancing at the open doorway of the stall. “I have oil…” he said, but Loki tugged his leather vest and pulled him back, the heat of Tony’s gaze already too much for him to bear.</p><p>“I am ready,” he said, the plug squirming delightfully inside him. He could add more oil by magic if he needed it, he did not want to wait. He urgently needed Tony to watch him, he needed Tony to see how obedient he was, how he gave himself at his lover’s command.</p><p>He stumbled over his own feet as Tarrin wrapped him in his arms and picked him up, his smaller size in his guise as Tony making him compact enough that it was easily accomplished. Tarrin grinned at him, nose to nose.</p><p>“How do you like it?”</p><p>Loki looked to Tony to answer for him, to tell him how he was to be used, but Tony leaned on the wall, arms folded, and shrugged, leaving Tarrin to decide for himself.</p><p>“Dealers choice,” he said.</p><p>Tarrin gave him a curious look, but Loki was too aroused to notice or care. What was happening was too overwhelming, a fantasy beyond anything that he had imagined was possible even one day before. This was a dream of utter subjugation that even Tony had not yet taken him to.</p><p>Loki blushed, words rising up out of him. “I like what my prince tells me to like,” he said, his voice hoarse from his desire. He did not want to choose. He had told Tony to choose for him and so he would make him take that role. Tony would take all his choices and Loki would obey, that was what he wanted. He looked back at Tony, knowing him despite the glamor that covered him by his stance, his expression, the lust in the dark pools of his eyes.</p><p>“Put him over a hay bale and fuck him in the ass,” Tony ordered. Tarrin grinned again, Loki heavy in his arms, unable to stop himself from squirming and panting with his need. Tarrin did exactly what Tony had told him to, tossing Loki down over the nearest bale of hay and pulling his pants down to his knees. He saw the plug and the cage, the evidence of Loki’s submission, of Tony’s control of his body, and he rubbed his calloused hands over his ass and thighs, rough as though Loki were one of his horses.</p><p>Loki’s fists clenched in the hay, the rough stems prickling his face and neck. Even though he was not wearing his own face, no one but Tony had ever seen this, had ever known that he had such desires. His face heated as Tarrin weighed his cock in its cage, his fingers exploring the finely crafted device, before moving to the plug. He tapped on the base of it, sending shock waves up through Loki's entire body.</p><p>“You don’t let him come?” Tarrin asked Tony, and Loki moaned aloud, that he would be discussed in such a manner.</p><p>“No, I don't,” Tony said. “He’s already spoiled enough.”</p><p>Tarrin crooned as he eased the plug out of Loki’s ass, his other hand stroking Loki’s back, settling and soothing him. “There you go, nice and easy. Not allowed to come, poor thing. Poor, pretty thing, so good for me.”</p><p>Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head when Tarrin took him. Despite the restriction of the cage he almost climaxed from it, from being fucked by another as his lover watched, from knowing how easy it was for Tony to command him, and how readily he obeyed the mortal’s debauched orders. He was his lover’s plaything, completely and utterly, and his love and devotion threatened to stop his heart in his chest.</p><p>“T...Sir!” he cried, almost forgetting himself under the haze of desire. A moment later Tony was there, straddling the bale of hay, stroking Loki’s hair.</p><p>“He’s OK?” Tarrin asked, pausing his gradual slide to sheath himself in Loki's ass.</p><p>Loki did not wait for Tony to respond. “Yes,” he panted, pushing back eagerly, trying to impale himself more fully on Tarrin’s cock. “Yes, yes, yes, please don’t stop.”</p><p>“Guess he’s OK,” Tony said with a fond smile, brushing a wayward curl of hair from Loki’s face. “Like I said, he’s a needy little thing.”</p><p>Tarrin continued, his strokes slow and deep, thorough and intent. The greater girth of his cock made the plug the barest minimum of preparation for Loki’s comfort, but Loki did not care. He had two sets of hands and eyes on him, he was on his knees in the royal stables, bent over a hay bale with the stablehand’s cock deep in his ass.</p><p>After this, nothing Odin could do would ever reclaim him. Loki would always know what he had done, that he had submitted at his lover’s word to this treatment, and he had not only enjoyed it but had desperately desired it. He wanted more, but he didn’t know what it was. What more could he have, that he did not already have? Tarrin was fucking him, his cock stroking over the bundle of nerves inside him so well it was almost an ache, an additive, toe-curling ache that would ebb and flow but not end under his lover finally relented and let him climax.</p><p>“Sir,” he said, sweat prickling down his back, his riding clothes a crumpled mess around his knees and up around his shoulders. “Sir, please, may I...I want…”</p><p>“What is it you need, darling?” Tony’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark with arousal, flickering over the scene before him as though he could not decide where to look, as though he was afraid to miss something.</p><p>“My mouth,” Loki said, “Sir, will you please take my mouth?”</p><p>Tarrin chuckled breathlessly from behind him and Tony smiled. The two men shared an indulgent look that made Loki whine and squirm. Tony was right about him, as he always was. He <em> was </em>needy. He was a creature full of need that only Tony had ever been able to satisfy. Only Tony had been able to control him the way he needed to be controlled. Only Tony could keep the line with him and hold his mercy over his head as both a threat and a promise. He knew when to give it and when to withhold it.</p><p>“I think not,” Tony said. Loki would have sobbed if he had had the breath for it, to be so denied. But to be denied in front of Tarrin was a heady rush that he had not even known he wanted, and when Tony got up from the hay bale and returned with leather and metal in his hand, Loki’s eyes widened and his cock throbbed in its cage. “If you need something to bite on, I know just the thing.”</p><p>Tony shoved the horse's bit back between Loki’s teeth, pushing his tongue down and pulling at the corners of his mouth. The bit was metal and too large, awkward in his mouth, making him gag and drool. Tony handed the attached reins to Tarrin and watched, dark-eyed as Tarrin pulled them, forcing Loki to raise his head and arch his back, presenting himself for his fucking as wantonly as a well trained whore.</p><p>“Can I come inside?” Tarrin gasped out the question and Loki’s vision blurred, his pulse thundering in his ears. He dug his fingers into the hay as though it could keep him grounded. The bit did not allow him to respond beyond a helpless gurgle, but he knew the question was not directed to him anyway. He belonged to his lover, and such a decision belonged to him as well.</p><p>“Yes,” Tony said without hesitation. “I think he’s earned it. Plug him back up when you’re done.”</p><p>Tarrin rode him hard, reins in his hand, pulling him back onto his cock just as much as he thrust into him. Loki willingly went where the reins directed him, responsive and obedient, eager to please, to be good, to be praised. His lover had given him to the stablehand for use, and pleasing Tarrin was pleasing Tony. If seeing Loki wrecked and drooling over the hay bale was what Tony wanted, it is what he would get.</p><p>“Good boy,” Tarrin panted as he thrust into him for the final time, his hips stuttering as his climax hit him, “Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tarrin did plug him back up after, but not before he rubbed a blissful cooling salve on his tender hole and bruised buttocks, murmuring soothing words and patting his flank as though he were one of his beasts. Tony eased the bit out of Loki's mouth and let him rest his head on his thigh, stroking his hair and feeding him sips of water while Tarrin attended to his other end.</p><p>“If I may, my...er... prince?” Tarrin handed Tony a packet of seeds that he must have had in his pocket, and Loki gratefully nibbled on one after another, eating from Tony’s fingertips. It was almost evening and he had not eaten since breakfast. That would not usually be a problem, but he had been used twice that day already and his energy was dipping.</p><p>The three of them rested in pleasant silence for a while. The sounds of the stable drifted back to them - the ever-patient horse shifting in the stall, distant conversation, the clink of tack, the occasional whinny.</p><p>Tarrin sat back against the low wall of the stall and looked around as though he was only now realizing where he was and what he had done. “No one heard any of that?” He was suddenly anxious. “Because if the stablemaster finds out, I won’t be here tomorrow.”</p><p>Loki roused himself, sitting up on the hay bale and straightening his clothes. He was still wore Tony’s appearance, and Tony, sitting next to him, still wore Loki’s face.</p><p>“Do not fret,” Loki said. “No one even glanced in this direction. The spell is very reliable, I have used it many times.”</p><p>Tarrin gave them both an appraising look, formalities forgotten between then in the warmth and dimness of the stall.</p><p>“That is good," Tarrin said, slow and thoughtful, watching them carefully. "I would hate to leave this place. I have been here all my life. I know these horse's bloodlines for generations. Some people think that one chestnut horse looks like any other, but to me, they all look different. It's the way they flick their ears and hold their head, the way they pick up their feet when they run, the way they look at me. You understand?”</p><p>Loki and Tony stared at him, his statement perfectly clear, and perfectly terrifying.</p><p>Tony was the first to speak. “Are you going to tell anyone?”</p><p>Tarrin smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and shook his head. “You have my word I will not. I have not enjoyed myself so well in a long time. Besides, no one would believe me anyway.”</p><p>Loki leaned forward, wishing he could trust the stablehand, but knowing that it was dangerous to do so. “I could bind your tongue with magic,” he said, ignoring Tony’s cautioning hand on his arm.</p><p>Tarrin was unperturbed. “If I let you do that, will you visit me again?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tony answered, as it was his right to make such decisions. “We will. If you let us put the binding spell on you, we’ll come play with you again.”</p><p>“Do it then,” Tarrin said, looking at Loki, bold and unafraid. “Next time I will find a bit that fits you better, my prince, and a saddle if you like.”</p><p>Loki could hardly focus to cast the binding spell, but he managed it on the second try. Their secret known, he dropped the glamor on his and Tony's appearance and cast another to hide the dust, sweat, and hay that covered their clothing.</p><p>They would have to rush to change and attend the evening dinner, but neither of them wanted to leave. The stable was warm and dark, a secret world that existed just for the three of them. They finished the water and the seeds, sharing them back and forth without consideration for rank or status.</p><p>Tony gave Tarrin a warm hug before they left, but when Loki tried to do the same, Tarrin went to one knee and looked up with intent eyes, his smile nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Until next time, my prince," he said, and bowed his head to kiss Loki's fingers.</p><p>"Until next time." Loki's princely manner was already falling back into place, Tarrin's respectful farewell helping him find it again.</p><p>Tony took his arm as they walked back to their rooms, leaning his head on Loki's shoulder and looking up at him adoringly.</p><p>"You should start a harem," he said under his breath, relishing the blush on Loki's face. "Get a collection of infatuated pretty boys to trail after you every day. Everyone on Asgard will think you're a stud, and every night we'll take turns to fuck you and paddle your ass until you beg for mercy."</p><p>Loki swallowed and cleared his throat. "How many concubines do you think I will need to...um...beat me and use me?"</p><p>Tony grinned up at him. "We can start with two," he said. "Me and Tarrin."</p><p>Loki smiled despite himself. He was giddy, his feet floating above the ground. Even with Tarrin's salve, Loki's rear was still tender from the paddle, the plug, the ride and Tarrin's cock. He didn't care. He didn't care about any of that. He only cared about Tony, and if Tony was happy, he was happy.</p><p>"You will be my chief concubine," he declared, favoring Tony with a kiss in the public cloister, a rare sign of affection from the prince to his mortal pet.</p><p>"Hey don't joke about it," Tony warned. "We're going to be here pretty often until Odin decides to let me take the trials. There's no reason we have to be miserable the whole time. Get Tarrin a page jacket and he can visit anytime, unless you'd rather go back to the stables?"</p><p>Loki chose his words carefully, well aware that Tony listened to everything he said, and that he heard not just his words but the meaning behind them.</p><p>"Tarrin said that he would get a saddle," he said. That was all he had to say, because he could see that Tony's head was about to explode. Tony's loose grip on his arm turned to iron and their leisurely stroll became a brisk march.</p><p>"We're going to go back to your rooms," Tony muttered under his breath, still maintaining their performance in public despite his surge of lust. "You’re going to get on your knees for me to fuck your face, because if I don’t do that I think I will actually die. After that, you're going to tell me, in great detail, exactly what you mean by that remark."</p><p>"As you wish, Tony," Loki said with a mischievous smile. "As you wish."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044667">[Podfic] Rules are made to be broken</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway">EndlessStairway</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>